


Big Trouble on Planet Booty

by somethingsintheair



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Planet Booty (band) - Freeform, but also the location, doctor sung is still not a medical professional, for some reason, i guess, like the dudes, some bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Something's fucky, and Planet Booty needs a doctor.





	Big Trouble on Planet Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Planet Booty's cool and you should check them out. This was a dumb idea but I hope it makes someone laugh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know much about Planet Booty, I just appreciate their music and their message. This isn’t meant to represent them as people, and if they have any objections to anyone writing them into fics, I'll take this down.

Every day was a party on Planet Booty. No one had a care in the world, they were all about just having fun and letting go. It was the place to be, and everyone there loved it. The planet was overseen by three kings: Dylan, Josh, and Rob. While claiming the title of “King,” they were hardly rulers. If anything, they were simply there to solve any (unlikely) problems their citizens might have.

Dylan let out a soft sigh as he sat atop his throne, one of the three in the room. He’d been lounging in his perfectly tailored fluorescent blue suit practically all morning, and he wouldn’t call it a bad day-- Life as co-King of an entire planet was pretty sweet, especially when said planet was as cool as that one. But that day, he didn’t feel quite right.

Things were... quiet.

Things weren’t supposed to be quiet.

One of his co-Kings entered the room then, in somewhat of a hurry. And he didn’t look too happy, either. “Hey, man,” Josh greeted as he sat down in the throne beside Dylan’s. “We’ve got a problem.”

_He knew it._ “A problem? What kind of problem?”

“People are getting sick.”

“What?” Dylan blinked. Not quite what he was expecting. “These people don’t get sick.”

“Well, they are,” Josh replied. “The clubs haven’t been nearly as full as usual the past few days, everyone’s staying at home.”

Dylan hummed. “And you think it’s an illness.”

“Well, yeah, what else would it be? I think Rob’s got it, too, he hasn’t left his room at all today.” Josh crossed his arms. “Something’s fucky.”

“...Fucky, you say?” Dylan furrowed his brow and gave his mustache a thoughtful stroke. “Sounds like we need a doctor.”

 

Doctor Sung wasn’t quite sure how he had convinced Meouch to tag along on his errands, but he was thankful for the company. Maybe it was the journey that appealed to him. They _had_ jumped several thousand years into the future to gather some supplies, and that was always an adventure. Especially for one not accustomed to time travel, such as the Commander.

They were enjoying a peaceful silence as they coasted along the galaxy, now sightseeing more than anything else. Meouch sat back and relaxed in one of the chairs while Sung took care of the controls. That silence was only broken by a frantic beeping noise from the console.

“The fuck is that?” Meouch asked, standing from his seat to look over Sung’s shoulder at the source.

“It looks like a distress call,” Sung replied. “From… Planet Booty.”

“Planet _what now?_ ”

“Planet Booty,” Sung replied, a little more firmly. “The humans that managed to get away from the Earth before it died colonized on a few different planets, and one of those planets is... well. Planet Booty.” He wiggled his hips a little, as if to accentuate the name. Meouch made a face.

“Well… well how’d they get our frequency?” he asked. “You been there before?”

“Not yet.” Sung shrugged before he picked up the phone. “But I’m a time traveler. I’ll probably give it to them at some point.” He picked up the phone, and immediately had a frown on his face, which probably wasn’t a good sign.

“Uh... yeah, in a sense,” Sung answered a question Meouch couldn’t hear. “Something wrong?” He hummed, nodded, and adjusted a few things on the controls. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in a few.” After he hung up the phone, he glanced back at a very confused Commander Meouch.

“Buckle up, buddy. We’re taking a little detour.”

 

They’d given Doctor Sung coordinates to land, and that’s just where Dylan and Josh saw the ship land. They were just outside the city, in a large parking lot of sorts that was reserved solely for ships like that.

They weren’t quite sure what they were expecting to come off of that ship, but it certainly wasn’t anything close to what they saw. A man in a yellow suit with a cone-shaped helmet on his head, followed closely by… a humanoid lion.

“Hello!” The man in yellow greeted, a big smile on his face as he offered a hand to shake. “This might sound strange, but... tell me, have you met me before? I’m not exactly running on a standard timeline here.”

“Oh, no, we haven’t had the pleasure,” Dylan answered as he shook the man’s hand. “This is Josh, I’m Dylan. And you must be… Doctor Sung?”

“That’s me! And this is Commander Meouch, along for the ride.” The doctor pointed at the man next to him, who gave a little nod of acknowledgement.

“Wonderful, thanks for coming,” Dylan said. “You know, you were very carefully chosen--”

“He looked through our planet’s emergency contacts and went for the first doctor he found,” Josh interjected.

“Okay... true.” Dylan sighed as he pulled out his phone. “But, see, it was the nice little description that got me." He held his phone out to Sung, who read out what he saw on the screen.

_“Doctor Sung. Doctor of nearly everything, and all around a swell guy.”_ Sung grinned. “Oh, that’s so sweet.”

“Isn’t it?” Dylan tucked his phone back into his pocket. That’s when Josh elbowed him in the side, and he remembered why they were there to begin with. “Oh, right! Our distress call.”

“Yes, distress call!” Sung echoed. “So... what’s going on, exactly? An epidemic, you said?”

Josh nodded. “That’s what it seems like. It’s weird, like it just took over these past couple days.”

“What sort of symptoms are people experiencing?” Sung asked.

Josh turned around and gestured for the others to follow. “These people seem… tired. Sad, even.” He started to lead them right towards the city, which wasn’t far off from where they’d landed. “Some people aren’t leaving their houses. It’s not what we’re used to around here.”

“We pride ourselves in our exceptional physical and mental health,” Dylan added.

“Mental health...” Sung mumbled, clearly a bit distracted by all the sights around him. As they approached the streets he could see every building lit up with neon signs, bright billboards, anything that would get his attention. “Has anything... strange happened recently? Any changes in the environment?”

“Well, there was a huge power outage last week,” Dylan answered, “Lasted almost the whole day.”

“Ah.” Sung nodded, his gaze still wandering from one sign to another. “And… what exactly do you guys usually do around here, on Planet Booty?”

“Shouldn’t you be able to answer that, Mr. Know-It-All?” Meouch interjected.

“Hush,” Sung said with a wave of his hand. “I knew the planet’s name and origins, nothing else.” He stumbled when he walked right into Dylan, and that’s when he realized just where they were.

A large, black building stood tall in front of him. A big pink neon sign read ‘CLUB BOOTY,’ complete with an outline of said booty underneath. Before Meouch or Sung could comment or question, the other two pushed the doors open. A deep, bassy beat and a colorful light show poured out of the building. A huge crowd of people danced along to the music, not even taking notice of the open doors.

“This is what we do!” Dylan shouted over the music.

“We party!” Josh added.

Sung chuckled as they pulled the doors shut again, and the music silenced just as quickly as it had started. “Thought so,” he said. “I’ll have to do some poking around, but I think I might have a few ideas as to what’s going on here. Would I be able to see someone who’s been infected?”

 

They found themselves in Dylan and Josh’s residence, at the closed door of their third treasured co-King’s room. The whole way there, Sung had found himself admiring the flashy decor of the building. But really, what else could one expect from the kings of Planet Booty?

“One of our own,” Josh mumbled before he gave the door a knock.

After a solid forty-five seconds, the door creaked open. The man who answered looked absolutely exhausted, his posture slouched and his features gaunt. His gaze was distant, as if he was looking past the people at his door.

“Hey, Rob, buddy,” Dylan greeted with a smile. “This is Doctor Sung. He’s gonna come in and see what’s wrong with you, alright?”

A shrug was the only response he received before Rob moved aside. Sung glanced between the rest of them, as if asking for permission, before he stepped inside the room.

That left the other three to stand outside and wait. The humans (or whatever they were) were staring at Meouch, he could tell. He wasn’t quite sure if it was in amusement or simply interest, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to find out.

Either way, he decided to try to make conversation and alleviate some of the awkwardness.

“So, like… what, do you guys really just party around here?” he asked. “That’s it?”

They both shook their heads, almost in unison. “Nah, nah,” Josh said. “Planet Booty’s about more than that.”

Meouch chuckled. “Oh yeah?”

“It’s about having fun, feeling sexy, and accepting yourself.” Dylan smirked. “You should join us, try it out sometime.”

Meouch opened his mouth, half in shock and half in an attempt to protest. He nearly choked when Dylan lowered his shades to wink at him.

Doctor Sung couldn’t have come back at a better time. “Yep!” he shouted, effectively scaring the life out of Meouch. “That’s a pretty nasty case of boredom if I’ve ever seen one.”

Dylan frowned and pushed his shades back up. “Boredom?”

“Boredom?” Meouch scoffed. “Doc, we’ve been over this. It doesn’t work like that with humans.”

“No, no,” Sung said. “You see, the people here, their evolution lies somewhere between my own species and the modern human race you’re more familiar with. They haven’t fully transformed into emotionally sensitive empaths, but some of the traits still lie. So, boredom is still dangerous to them.”

“Emotional... what?” Meouch asked. “Is that the thing where you start fuckin’ dying if you get too sad?”

Sung let out a sigh. “Yes, that.”

Just as Sung opened his mouth to continue, a simultaneous “WHAT?” from both Josh and Dylan made him jump. 

“They’re gonna _die?”_ Josh asked.

Dylan went for a more physical approach, by grabbing Sung’s armor to pull him in close. “You gotta do something, man! W… we can’t lose him!”

“Whoa, whoa, it’s okay,” Sung said, holding back laughter as he tried to tug Dylan’s hands off of him. “No one’s dying. The symptoms are likely the worst they’ll ever get at this point. And a cure should be simple enough.”

“What is it?” Dylan asked, giving Sung another shake for good measure. “What do we do? How do we fix it?”

 

It was a simple enough plan. The hardest part was gathering all those infected into one place (an elegant concert hall, of course), but once that was over with, it was smooth sailing. They set up their equipment, cranked up the volume, and counted in.

No one onstage was anywhere accustomed to playing without their missing members, but together, they created a whole new sound. It was like magic, the way they worked together to capture the crowd in their performance. Their rhythm was flawless, their melodies exquisite.

And that night, they played the most kickass show of their lives.


End file.
